Integrated circuits are commonly made on semiconducting substrates of silicon or gallium arsenide. Integrated circuits used in radio frequency (RF) applications commonly contain inductors and capacitors in addition to the transistors. These inductors and capacitors are formed in the metal/oxide/metal (MIM) and metal/insulator/semiconductor (MIS) structures. In these cases, the dielectric film most commonly used to form the capacitors or inductors is silicon dioxide (SiO.sub.2). The electric permeability of both the substrate and the SiO.sub.2 dielectric is approximately one, and the dielectric constant of the SiO.sub.2 is 3.9. Since the inductance (L) is proportional to the permeability and since capacitance (C) is proportional to the dielectric constant, the area that is occupied by the inductors and the capacitors is large in present day devices. Prior art technology manipulates both the thickness of the dielectric material and the area of the device itself as the variables to achieve the desired capacitance. Large area metal coil patterns are used to form inductors. These limitations make it difficult to achieve large values of inductance or capacitance in small devices and, thus, the designer is limited in the range of inductors and/or capacitors that may be formed on a semiconductor substrate. It would be highly desirable if high value L-C structures could be formed for radio frequency applications using a single material.